vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102564-social-tools
Content ---- ---- Yeah, just read it, great post. | |} ---- ---- I'm not entirely certain what this is, but I suddenly find myself in the market for one. | |} ---- What I gather from the conversation is I play to be social and talk to people more than ignoring the noobs and pwning the raids. \o/ | |} ---- ---- So what you're saying is make a community? Get to know people on your server? Stop being elitist douche-nozzles who think you're better than other players? That's not #hardcore. :P | |} ---- A real elite knows that winning with a PUG is real skill. Winning with the same dudes you've done the content with 20-30 times in vent is NOT hard or hardcore. Best tanks on server still came to tank pugs and those with no skill did it once and went crying to their raiding guild. Because that's hard. I was lucky. My raid leader believed in skill and real skill especially in support was playing with PUGs, was playing with reckless people.... His test for a new healer that thought they were "Ready" was to get on his suicidal build, play like a complete arse, and make you heal him through the whole elite dungeon full of mobs. It was HARDDDDDDDDD and like a gauntlet that you worked towards every weekend "hey, can I try again", LOL. It felt good to get through that whole thing and NO pug, NO raid, nothing ever seemed hard to heal after that. It taught you resource management, what to prioritize, what spells are better in some situations than others... it taught you to be quick and pay attention at everything at once. You know what we called people who only healed the guild? Bad healers. LOL. When we did new content, we got those people to bring their DPS... because you need real healers and tanks that can react to everything going to the shitter, not people who just stick to a rotation and our perfectly organized runs. So yeah, get out of your little elitist bubble people and get involved. LOL You got me going on a rant :P. | |} ---- I like your rants. YOu make werds better than Aye doo. :D | |} ---- ---- This is why I dream of a community based MMORPG. Crafters make ALL the items in game. So people who enjoy crafting can sit in town and get to be known as the go-to crafter. Items break so the market inst flooded with soulbound around forever gear. Killers can go out and kill things, bring stuff back for crafters to make rare items for them. Healers/support can keep the killers alive. PvPers can be outlaws. Not allowed in towns, have hookups meeting in undisclosed locations to re-gear them as they have bounties out for PK-ing people and some PvP good guys hunting them. Social based people can run the towns, charge the taxes, keep people in line through military based players. Town can wage war on one another using seige weapons. A living, breathing online world run by players. Oh dreams why are you so mean to me. | |} ---- ---- I don't think there's anything wrong with saying, "get out there and make your own community." To a certain extent, that has to happen. But I think you also have to be realistic about how people will behave. To use your example, if you say to guilds, "go out and pug more, it'll be good for the community," I imagine very few people would actually do it. But if the systems within the game incentivize them to pug more, they will. There obviously are ways to find guilds, circles, make friends etc. right now, but there could be more and better ways if the systems were there to support more social interaction, rather than doing what basically all MMOs do and just leave it up to the players. No other major area of the game gets such little attention. And I mean not just dungeons and battlegrounds, but housing, crafting, daily quests, these things all have teams dedicated to building and improving their systems. Does Carbine have a social systems team? If so, who are they? What are they working on? | |} ---- I really hope so. In my opinion, Carbine's brought a lot of creativity to the "classic" MMO format. The combat alone is more engaging than some other entire games I've played. If they could point that creativity in the direction of getting players to interact with each other (not just "run this dungeon, collect loot, disband, repeat"), I think they'd start drowning in money. Doing ANYTHING can be fun if you do it with friends. But making those friends in the first place isn't easy for all of us, despite the fact we're in the same game/server/faction. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I like the idea! But, of course, you'd get the one guy who would just spam it to annoy everyone. I'm thinking more like... you group kills the quest mob, and based on the size of the group, an item drop that starts a short quest line. The steps of the quest line are based on the paths of the players in your group, so your best bet for doing it soon-ish is to STAY as a group and work together. This doesn't guarantee folks will become best buddies forever, but it gives that particular set of players a gameplay-based reason to keep spending at least a little bit of time together. And hey, if they all hate each other's guts, the quest line is fairly short so they can just suffer through it and move on. For even better results, make this a reoccuring thing. Tie it in with those named primes I see wandering around zones now and then. Or heck, maybe just regular primes. Get enough variation in the follow-up quests and you could have people forming groups specifically to farm this and see where it leads them. | |} ----